1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general, to the construction of firearms and, in particular, to a new and useful firearm having a plurality of barrels and which includes a magazine which is rotatably mounted at the rear of the barrels in a position between the stock or support and the rifle butt and which includes a control piston operated magazine for caseless ammunition which is indexed by a control piston which is moved by the gases generated during the firing of each cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The object, design and method of operation of modern hand firearms are determined by their tactical use. They should, as a rule, be lightweight, simple to handle, have a large ammunition supply, a high initial velocity (Vo) of the projectiles, high accuracy and firing rate as well as be trouble-free, even under extreme environmental conditions.
The enumeration of these properties shows that they partly exclude each other. Thus, for example, a lightweight weapon can hardly hold a large supply for ammunition both in amount and in weight. A high firing rate and great accuracy cannot be combined in the conventional design of hand firearms. Finally, a desirable high initial velocity (Vo) of the projectiles is diametrically opposed to a compact and thus handy firearm, since the length of the barrel, in addition to the layout and dimension of the ammunition, determines the initial velocity of the projectile.